


с благодатью в твоем сердце и косами в волосах

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devoted Reylo, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hair Braiding, Kidfic, Reylo Baby, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Оглядываясь назад, Бен должен был догадаться, что его мать не станет ждать, чтобы познакомить внучку с древним искусством плетения алдераанских кос.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	с благодатью в твоем сердце и косами в волосах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with grace in your heart and braids in your hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965816) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



> От автора: работа посвящается Reylo Week 2020 на Tumblr (День шестой: будущее).
> 
> От переводчика: второй из Рэйло-драблов, созданный прекрасным автором.

\- Сиди смирно, папа!

Оглядываясь назад, Бен должен был догадаться, что его мать не станет ждать, чтобы познакомить внучку с древним искусством плетения алдераанских кос. Самому Бену было всего пять, когда Лея впервые научила его делать простую корону из косы, и он отлично помнит, как ее ловкие руки с бесконечным терпением направляли его пухлые пальцы, вплетая длинные блестящие пряди каштановых волос в причудливые узоры.

С таким же терпением и доброй улыбкой Бен сидит на полу и позволяет дочери заплести его волосы. Он не может видеть, что делают ее маленькие ручки, но они дергают и тянут достаточно сильно, чтобы у него на глазах выступили слезы. Он изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть.

\- Бабуля Лея рассказала мне все-е-е-е-е-е-е о косичках. Ты знал, что есть очень много их видов, папа?

Она продолжает, прежде чем Бен успевает сказать хоть что-то.

\- Косички для маленьких девочек, косы для взрослых, косы для праздников и – о, о! – свадебные косы! Папа, а у мамы были косы в день свадьбы?

Бен кивает.

\- Были. Я заплетал ее волосы.

Его дочь протягивает: «О-о-о-о-о-оу», и Бен смеется.

\- Она была очень красивой?

Желудок делает сальто, когда он вспоминает день своей свадьбы – даже сейчас, после всех этих лет. Его улыбка смягчается, и он теряется в воспоминаниях.

\- Она была самой красивой женщиной, которую я когда-либо видел.

\- Ты научишь меня, как делать _те_ косы, папочка?

\- Когда станешь старше. Гораздо, _гораздо_ старше.

\- Ла-а-а-а-адно, - вздыхает она и продолжает тянуть волосы Бена к затылку, вплетая в одну из кос у его щеки.

\- Как это выглядит?

Он рискует оглянуться через плечо. Она высунула язык, на лице выражение полной сосредоточенности. У нее лицо матери – за исключением губ, глаз, ушей и волос. На самом деле это лицо Бена, но с тонкими чертами Рэй.

\- Очень красиво, - говорит она, очень довольная собой. – Ты выглядишь, как принцесса!

Прежде чем Бен собирается ответить, его прерывает смешок. Его жена стоит, прислонившись к двери и скрестив руки на груди, с веселыми глазами и коварной улыбкой.

\- Самая красивая принцесса, любовь моя, - дразнит она.

\- Я всегда знал, что отвечаю за красоту в этой семье, - беззаботно парирует Бен. – Очевидно ведь, что на тебе – ее мускулы.

Рэй хихикает.

____________________________

Позже, когда они вдвоем отдыхают на диване и голова Рэй лежит у него на коленях, Бен проводит пальцами по ее волосам, аккуратно расчесывая. Для них плетение кос всегда было языком любви. Несколько лет назад он научил Рэй некоторым простым стилям, и хотя она всегда твердит, что у нее ужасно получается, это приносит ей радость. Это их ритуал, акт любви. Способ отвлечься после тяжелого дня или занятие на время, когда они жаждут близости другого рода.

\- Не могу поверить, что моя мама подбила меня на это.

\- На что?

\- Учить Астрею заплетать волосы.

Даже для его ушей это звучит капризно, но Бен считает, что вправе чувствовать слегка немного неловко.

\- Ты знал, что это только вопрос времени.

Она удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда его руки начинают привычные движения, заплетая ее волосы в простую косичку. Тихое бормотание – его единственный ответ.

\- Кроме того, - Рэй открывает один глаз. Ее губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Думаю, ей нужно еще несколько уроков. Это выглядит немного ... слабо.

Ее рука поднимается, чтобы коснуться растрепанной косы на голове Бена, той, над которой Астрея так усердно работала. Бен посмеивается, соглашаясь.

\- Практика творит чудеса.

Он продолжает плести, пока Рэй не начинает дремать. Ее мягкий храп – единственный звук, который он слышит какое-то время, прежде чем по коридору и у дверей гостиной не разносится топот ног его дочери. Через несколько секунд она появляется, одетая в ночную рубашку и с плюшевой бантой в руках.

Прежде чем она успевает что-либо сказать, Бен жестом просит ее молчать и указывает на спящую Рэй. Астрея кивает, делает вид, что застегивает губы на молнию, и тихими маленькими шагами подходит к дивану. Она опирается на колени Бена, чтобы взглянуть на лицо матери. Затем смотрит на Бена, широко раскрыв глаза, и шепчет:

\- Это чудесная коса, папочка.

\- Спасибо, малышка, - так же мягко говорит он.

Она рассматривает кончик косы Рей.

\- Что она значит?

Бен убирает выбившуюся прядку за ухо своей дочери и заодно поддевает кончик носа.

\- Любовь, милая.


End file.
